


Lying Stock

by FolkTeller



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Oma Kokichi, Execution, Kokichi kills Miu, No Romance, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma kills Iruma, One Shot, Sad Oma Kokichi, Short, Short One Shot, fanmade execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkTeller/pseuds/FolkTeller
Summary: Game OverKokichi Oma has been found guilty!Time for the punishment!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Lying Stock

"… And that's the truth, isn't it, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

Silence, thick and heavy, fell over the courtroom. The murderer, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the culprit of this case… Laughed?  
"Nishishishi~"  
"How can you…?" Kaito started slowly.  
"Great detective work, Shuichi! I always knew *you*'d figure it out." Kokichi said.  
"So… You're admitting it? You," Shuichi hesitated, voice weak: "You killed Miu?"  
Kokichi's grin got bigger until it stretched across his entire face as he crossed his hands behind his head, elbows raised.  
"Kokichi gonna get killed now?" Gonta couldn't help the tears.  
"That's the rules, folks!" Kokichi held his arms out in a triumphant pose: "Really, Gonta, I thought the rules would have gotten through your thick skull by now."

Nimbly, he jumped from his podium but Shuichi could swear he saw him stumble a little, if only for a fracture of a second. "Kokichi!" the detective hurried over to the boy: "Tell us why."  
"Why?" he looked at his hand as if bored: "That slut had it coming."

His gaze went one last time over the students, ending on Shuichi's face: "Well then, see ya, Shuichi!"

The clinking and chattering of chains echoed through the room. They were ready… 

"Now then! I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Oma!"

Monokuma's red eyes flashed as he lifted his paw and along with it, the hammer. With a cartoonish sound, it made contact with the red buzzer.

Game Over  
Kokichi Oma has been found guilty!  
Time for the punishment!

The sounds of chains became louder and louder until it was deafening. Kokichi Oma, despite what's to come grinned and waved to the others, face as cheery as can be. 

From the roof shot a single chain with a two-parted choker on the visible end. With its prey clear, it shot towards Kokichi, choker wide open like an animal's jaws. With a click, it snapped in place around his neck. Gears in the small device clicked, tightening the grip. Shuichi shot forward, reaching for the other's hand but Kokichi could only watch as the others, his classmates became smaller and smaller while he was pulled through an opening in the roof. 

He woke up just as a Monokuma, dressed with a medieval hangman-mask over his head, pushed over the upper part of a pillory that then secured itself with hinges. The pillory was hung by two ropes, one on either side. This forced Kokichi to stand in front of an ever-growing crowd of Monokumas, all of them staring at him. 

One in the front lifted a paw and lanched a tomato. It exploded on contact with Kokichi's face, coloring his vision red. One tomato was followed by a hundred more, all aimed at him. Before long his hair lost its purple color, his clothing was a rich red despite the Monokumas aiming for his head, and his eyes were burning from the juice.

His eyes still red -partly from the tomatoes themselves, partly from the juice- he watched an egg fly his way. Thinking fast, he closed his eyes but that didn't stop the sharp pain from the shell as it hit his forehead. Like before, one egg was followed by more and more. Kokichi pressed his lips together.  
Knees shaking, he pulled back, arching his back as he did so but the wood was strong and the holes too small for both his head as well as his hands. 

After a few seconds of non-stop shooting, the Monokumas paused. Carefully, Kokichi opened his eyes, watching the audience despite his eyes being blood-shot. On both sides of his pillory, columns rose out of the ground. The hangman-Monokuma flipped a cartoonishly large switch which made the columns rattle and light up with orange light. A massive wave of heat ran over him in the span of seconds. Almost immediately drops of sweat ran down his body, and he gasped for air that was now too thick. His vision blurred. His bloodstream protested.

When he was just about to pass out, a stone the size of an apple hit him square in the eye. It made a disgusting squish, followed by the sensation of blood running down his cheek. The pain forced him to stay awake, forcing him to feel each hit that came his way. Now it wasn't only his head. Now the Monokumas were hitting his entire body. Everything from shin to hands.

Kokichi's knees gave in after a particularly hard hit to the stomach but the pillory kept him in an upright position. His attempts to fight, to free himself became weaker and weaker. With the blistering heat preventing him from getting enough air, his muscles refused to obey, and when they did they burned. He was tired but couldn't sleep. The world was spinning. The audience became a blur of black, white, and red specks.

One more stone hit his left hand which he hardly felt anymore. Then it was quiet.  
His back rose and fell. His legs didn't hold his body anymore, the pillory did. It and it alone.  
He licked his lip in vain. His eyes were glassy from not only tears but dehydration. Before him, the sea of gray with red dots.  
His hands were broken in multiple places, ribs had suffered a similar fate. Kokichi's face had been beaten pink and blue, blood falling onto the stone floor. Everything burned, his face worst of all.

Salty sweat ran into his wounds creating wave after wave of pain. 

A large shadow loomed over him. Kokichi lifted his head, awaiting what was to come. His gaze was met by a grayish-yellow one. A cap gave away the person's identity clear as day. Kokichi's heart missed a beat.  
In his hands, Shuichi held a bottle of water which lifted up to the other boy's face. Through his heat-induced delirium, Kokichi could feel not only the soft plastic but also cool water against his lips. He opened them and took gulp after gulp until the entire bottle was empty. 

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi. His eyes -for the first time- shimmered with thankfulness. True, genuine thankfulness.

That was when his throat began to first heat up then burn like on fire. He tried to scream. Blood accompanied by gurgling was all that came out. Adrenalin kicking in, he once again threw his body back but like before the pillory was strong. He gasped, he coughed, he gurgled. The fire climbed up to his mouth and onto his tongue. More and more blood built up, not only in his mouth but his eyes as well.

Before too long his hands went limp, his body following suit, causing the wood holding him to creak softly. His head was the last to fall. Kokichi's last gurgling sound escaped his lips as his eyes could only stare at the floor. Drops of pink had turned into streams. Once purple eyes glazed over.

With the room silent -with the exception of hissing and sizzling flesh-, Monokuma took off the cap, whole body rising and falling with his laughing. In his paw, he held up a bottle with a white label showing a black skull with two crossed bones below it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts on this - Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated greatly
> 
> At first, I wanted to just write out how Kokichi's "canon" execution would be but then I saw a video of a fanmade execution for Rantaro (It's called 12 strikes at midnight - You should really watch it, it's gold) and I thought; Hey, why not make a completely new one for Kokichi?  
> And so I got to thinking. I looked at canon executions and noticed that not all of them relate directly to the person's talent/Ultimate (like Celeste's for example) but more their character as a whole. Now with Kokichi, it was obvious what the execution would be centered around. Lying is pretty much his personality.
> 
> Because I am very interested in the middle ages, I looked up how liars were punished back then, however, that didn't lead to much. Then I looked up punishments for frauds and boom!  
> Frauds back then were not traditionally executed but rather humiliated through the use of either a pillory or a stock, which means I had to change a little bit. During these humiliations, the people would oftentimes get kicked, spat on, or pelted with either food or stones. Okay, I had a general idea down but there was still something missing. That something being the "lying" part.
> 
> For the last part, I have little to say. The rest was just kinda thrown together, to be honest.


End file.
